Virginia Commonwealth University (VCD) and the University of Chile will jointly offer translational research training in reproductive biology to junior scientists from throughout Latin America. Potential trainees will submit applications to the University of Chile, which will be responsible for screening, interviewing, and selecting program participants. Eligibility will be based on completion of doctoral degree requirements (plus clinical training for MD candidates) within the past 5 years;area of research interest (relevance to public health priorities in reproductive medicine in their home country);commitment to return to home country to establish research program;and letters of reference. Trainees will complete 1-2 years of coursework and laboratory training at the University of Chile before coming to VCU to conduct a 1-3 year intensive mentored research project. Each year, 2 trainees will be supported in Chile and 1 in the US. While at VCU, trainees will complete an NIH grant-writing workshop tailored to the needs of international researchers that will be open to all Fogarty population science training program participants;this workshop will be converted to an online distance education course. Additional distance education offerings led by presenters from VCU and Chile will cover research areas covered by training mentors, including polycystic ovary syndrome and insulin resistance, preterm birth, pre-eclampsia, fetal membrane rupture, cell signaling, gonorrhea vaccine development, steroidogenesis, and promotion of healthy pregnancy. Training in the responsible conduct of research will be provided at both the University of Chile and VCU, and practical scientific management skills (Making the Right Moves) will be taught so trainees can understand how best to partner with researchers at US institutions and how they can apply these skills in their home setting. Other enrichment activities include Endocrine Grand Rounds, Journal Club, Clinical Conference, and lab brainstorming on a weekly basis;a monthly Visiting Professor series;and annual seminars on basic endocrinology research and women's health research. A detailed evaluation plan with measurable outcome indicators will be used to track the success of the program, of trainees who participate, and of research mentors involved. Trainees who complete their mentored research at VCU will be eligible for a re-entry grant of up to $5000 per year for up to 3 years (continued funding contingent on completion of productive research in their home country).